


Secrets

by one_short_fuse



Series: Falling for his Art [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai can no longer say no to Uruha, despite how afraid he is to tell Uruha his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, Sony, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Notes: 5606 words. Written for the 'first time' square for my Season of Kink card. Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet, and many thanks to misumaru for valuable input!

Kai wasn't surprised when Uruha leaned forward to kiss him, interrupting him mid-sentence. It wasn't the first time Uruha had kissed him, nor was it the first time he'd done so in such a sudden and unexpected manner. And Kai couldn't say he didn't like it; Uruha had lips that were made for kissing. The kiss was confident and wanting, but gentle, and the way Uruha's lips lingered against his own, the way Kai could feel that Uruha didn't want the kiss to end, wanted more kisses, sent a tingle along Kai's spine. He knew he shouldn't – couldn't – but it felt so, so nice…

One kiss turned into two, then into more. Kai almost moaned when he felt Uruha teasingly nibble his lower lip, and when he felt the tip of Uruha's tongue tentatively tickling his upper lip, Kai could do nothing but to part his own lips and give in to Uruha.

It was a miracle that Kai could maintain enough awareness of his surroundings so as to not drop his not-quite-empty glass of wine. It has been so very long since he'd been kissed this way; either Uruha had learned a trick or two, or he'd been holding back in his previous attempts.

Uruha took Kai's glass and put it on the table next to his own before kissing Kai again, and Kai simply could not find the will to stop Uruha just yet.

"Come to bed?"

Shit. Kai opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, and leaned back a bit so he could see Uruha's face without having to cross his eyes. "Uruha…"

"Please?" The word was barely more than a whisper, and it broke Kai's heart to hear it.

"Uruha, I can't…"

"You say that, but you never say why." Uruha took Kai's hand, lacing their fingers together. Thankfully, Uruha seemed to be more confused than hurt. Kai didn't think he'd be able to handle it, otherwise… It still wasn't easy, though. He opened his mouth to speak, but Uruha beat him to it.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Kai."

"I know you don't have trouble finding sex when you need it, Uruha. I'm not deaf, I've heard you with Ruki before."

"It's not just sex. I mean, it is with Ruki, but not with you."

Now that was interesting to hear, and a bit confusing, too. "Sounds like the wine's gone to your head, Uruha."

Uruha shook his head and looked down at their joined hands. "It's not the wine. It never has been because of the wine, the other times, I mean. I just… I really like you, Kai. I just never knew how to say it. I want more than just sex with you."

Kai let out a small sigh. This was not going to end well. He had to be delicate here, he thought – he couldn't do or say anything to risk hurting feelings or breaking hearts or whatever else would cause tension or worse within the band.

"Uruha… you're probably the best friend I've ever had. I can't explain everything, but… this really isn't a good idea."

"I think we could try." Uruha's voice had dropped to a whisper again. "I think we _should_ try." He leaned closer. "I want to try."

This time, when he kissed Kai, Kai felt any further protestations on his part die in his throat, and his resistances and concerns began to melt away. Uruha had _definitely_ been holding back before, he thought.

"Please, Kai."

It wasn't that Kai didn't want sex, or that he didn't want sex with Uruha. He _did_. He had a pretty good idea that it would be absolutely amazing, and despite his worries and concerns, he whispered, "Okay, Uruha." He knew it was a bad idea, knew that he could be making a terrible mistake… yet he couldn't stop himself.

 

 

Uruha rose from the couch, still holding Kai's hand, and lead Kai into the bedroom. Part of Kai wanted this – very much – but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get the thoughts in his head to be quiet. What if he couldn't hold back? What if he couldn't stop himself in time, or what if he went too far?

His thoughts were interrupted when Uruha kissed him again, starting sweet and gentle like before. The kisses slowly became more demanding, more intense, causing soft little moans to escape Kai's throat.

He stopped worrying about 'what if's when lust began to make the thoughts in his head go quiet.

They took turns removing each other's clothes, taking time to explore each other's bodies as flesh was exposed. Kai was pleased to find that Uruha had no problem kissing, pinching, and teasing his nipples; he delighted in trailing fingertips up Uruha's sides and watching the man's eyes flutter closed while drawing shaky breaths. It wasn't as though they hadn't seen each other naked before, or hadn't seen each other's erections, but now… Kai thought Uruha looked amazingly beautiful without his clothes on, and it was more arousing than Kai could have imagined.

Kai once again felt Uruha's fingers lace between his own, and he was led to the bed and eased back gently onto it. Uruha was soon beside him, not hesitating to get closer and to continue exploring with fingers and lips, and Kai had to admit that Uruha _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

Uruha didn't seem shy in going after what he wanted, and Kai let himself go, giving in to Uruha's touches and caresses. He slid his leg over Uruha's hips, trying to get closer, and when his cock slid along Uruha's, he couldn't hold back a deep, loud moan. The taste of salty sweat on Uruha's skin made Kai's head spin, and every sound Uruha made, made his cock throb.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a finger slip between the cheeks of his arse to tease his hole, pressing gently against puckered flesh as though asking for permission. Kai wordlessly granted it, rolling his hips, trying to get more friction from Uruha's finger as well as along his sensitive cock.

Uruha turned away, presumably to get lube, and Kai opened his eyes to watch the man move. Uruha was not an incredibly muscular man, yet Kai could see the play of muscles beneath skin… and more. He could see the veins running up and down either side of Uruha's neck, and along his forearm when he reached into the drawer of the bedside table. Kai closed his eyes, swallowing hard, trying to forget what he saw. He didn't want _these_ urges, not now, not with Uruha, but once he closed his eyes he realized he could hear Uruha's blood pulsing through his body, and it was suddenly as loud as a drum beat.

He felt the bed shift again as Uruha returned, pressing close. Kai's worries had also returned, protesting more loudly than before, and no matter how nice it felt to have Uruha kiss and lick his neck and shoulder, or slide his hand along Kai's hip and back, Kai could no longer ignore his other urges.

He pushed gently at Uruha's shoulder. "Stop, Uruha." Uruha hesitated, and Kai rolled away quickly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head into his hands, fisting his fingers into his hair and tugging. He shouldn't have let things go this far; he shouldn't have let Uruha lead him to bed. This could only end badly.

"What is it, Kai?"

The concern in Uruha's voice made Kai feel even more terrible. "I can't do this, Uruha. I'm sorry."

Uruha was quiet for a few moments, then said, "But you're hard."

"I'm not a corpse, Uruha!" Kai barked over his shoulder, not turning enough to actually see Uruha. He didn't think he'd be able to keep control of himself if he did see the man. He sighed, turning away again. "I'm sorry for yelling."

He felt Uruha's hand on the back of his shoulder, and it was all Kai could do to keep still. "I just want to understand, Kai."

Kai could still hear the pulse of Uruha's blood. He got to his feet and started to look for his clothes.

"Look, Uruha… I'm sorry. I really, really am. But I can't do this. I shouldn't have let it get this far."

"Kai. Kai!"

Kai paused in his search for his underwear, but still couldn't bring himself to look at Uruha. Uruha got up from the bed and took a step closer, but Kai took a step away, keeping distance between them.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on, Kai? You said earlier tonight that I was the best friend you've ever had, so… talk to me?"

Kai thought about it. Dare he confide in his friend? "Uruha…" No. He couldn't. He couldn't risk completely destroying the friendship. "Uruha, I think I've already caused enough trouble and bad feelings. I don't want to make it worse. We can't afford to have something this big between us, not with how busy the band is."

"If you leave now," Uruha said, voice soft, "without talking… then that _will_ make it worse."

Kai sighed. Uruha was absolutely right, of course. He couldn't find his underwear so he grabbed his trousers and pulled them on before looking and finding his cigarettes. He waited until after lighting and drawing on a cigarette before speaking.

"Uruha, before I tell you anything… there's something you need to know."

Uruha sat up on the bed. "Yes? What is it?"

Kai took another drag. "Before I say anything, you need to know that I would be trusting you with my _life_. You will be the _only_ person in the world to know my secret. If you tell _anybody_ , you put me in serious danger, and to a lesser extent, the band.

"I can't emphasize how important it is for you to understand this before I tell you anything, Uruha. I need to know that you can keep this secret, never sharing it with _anyone_ , before I can say anything else."

Uruha didn't turn away, but Kai could see his eyes lose focus as he considered things.

"I can promise that, Kai. I won't share your secret with another soul. I won't do anything to break your trust."

Kai looked into Uruha's eyes for several long moments, and couldn't detect anything to indicate that Uruha was being less than truthful. He took a deep breath, moved to put his cigarette out in the ashtray on Uruha's bedside table, and began to slowly pace the room.

Before he could begin, Uruha said, "Hold on, I think we need more wine, first," and Kai waited until Uruha returned with a new bottle and their glasses from the living room. He filled a glass and handed it to Kai before filling one for himself and returning to sit on the bed.

Kai gave Uruha a nod of thanks and took a large sip. Where to start? _How_ to start? He took another, smaller, sip while trying to decide.

"Uruha, you like vampire movies, right?"

The man appeared a little confused by the random question, but didn't say anything, just nodded.

"What if I told you that almost everything you've learned about vampires from the movies is wrong?"

"What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai swirled the wine in his glass, watching light sparkle in the liquid. "Well… how are vampires portrayed in these movies? What have you learned from them?"

Uruha looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "They kill people by drinking their blood. They burn when they go in sunlight, so they have to sleep during the day, and they sleep in coffins. They can turn into bats or things, they don't have reflections in mirrors…" Kai waited patiently while Uruha continued thinking. "They can control minds." Another pause, then a sip of wine. "Oh! They can't go near garlic or silver, or crosses, and are killed by a wooden stake to the heart. I can't think of anything else."

"That's a good list," Kai said, "And enough for me to prove my point." He finished his wine and held out his glass for a refill. "So, starting at the beginning of your list – vampires can feed off humans without killing them. It's easy to get lost in the moment and go to >> far, if one's not careful – very easy. But they don't always kill their victims.

"They don't burn in sunlight. No smoke, no melting of flesh. Vampires are weaker during the day, they don't need to sleep in coffins, but sunlight does not physically harm them – unless they spend too many hours in the sun without sunscreen, same as you."

Uruha was listening intently. "I didn’t know that," he said.

"Most people don't." Kai offered a slight smile, then continued. "Vampires can hide in the shadows and remain completely unseen, and they can make a person _think_ there's nothing to be seen, but shape-shifting is not one of their abilities. So, no bats or wolves or bugs.

"Garlic won't do anything more than cause garlic-breath, silver is not toxic, crosses are just a religious symbol and will do no harm, and you have to cut off their head after you put a stake through their heart." Having debunked most of the theories Uruha had listed, Kai took another sip of wine. Now that they had both calmed down, were no longer in states of intense arousal, Kai had to concentrate to hear Uruha's heart beat, or the pulse of blood through veins and arteries. The wine also helped. He sat on the edge of the bed, opposite Uruha.

"You missed the mirror thing."

"Hm? What?"

"The mirror thing. Vampires don't have reflections in mirrors."

"I have a reflection," Kai said softly

"Yeah, but you're not… you're not. We'd have figured it out by now, or… something."

"I've had a very, very long time to practice at keeping my secret a secret."

Uruha was silent for a time. Kai finished his wine and set his glass on the floor.

"So… you wanted to stop because… you wanted to drink my blood?"

"It's not just that I wanted to, Uruha. It's an uncontrollable urge." Kai was regretting not asking for more wine, now. He got up and began pacing again. "Being that close to you, I could feel your blood coursing through your body. I could hear your heart beating hard in your chest, could see the veins and arteries in your neck and arms and chest and everywhere else." Just thinking about it made the urge begin to rise anew within Kai; he moved to the side of the room farthest from Uruha, needing the distance between them. "If we had gone any further… I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"Does it hurt? The person you bite, I mean."

"Yes." Kai turned to look out the window. "It's the kind of pain that hurts in such a way, you can't decide whether you want it to stop, or go on." Kai could clearly remember the first time he had been bitten; the thought made him shiver. It was nothing to the agony of being turned, though.

"Can you control it? I mean, can you stop yourself from killing the person you bite, or is it too hard and you can't tell whether you'll be able to stay aware of things and you kill them without intending to?"

Kai wished again that he had more wine to drink. He couldn't help but picture himself biting Uruha, and it made it even harder to remain on the opposite side of the room. "It's not easy," he admitted, "but after all these many years, I can keep my head and stop before there's danger to the other person."

Uruha went quiet again, thinking. "I think I can handle it."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Was Uruha really saying what Kai thought he was saying? "What?"

"I can handle it," Uruha said again. "The biting. You said you can be careful, and I trust you. So… as long as you don't kill me, I can handle a bite now and then."

Kai couldn't keep the shock off his face. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? I said before that I want a relationship with you, Kai. To try, at least." Uruha sat up straighter. "I should change my mind because I know your secret, now?"

Kai snorted. "Well, most people would run screaming from the room, I think. Or try to find a piece of wood to shove through my chest."

"Well, the way I see it…" Uruha got to his feet and started walking closer to Kai. "You're still the same person now as you were before you told me." Kai pressed his back against the wall, but Uruha only stepped closer, sliding a hand down Kai's arm before taking his hand again. "Who you are hasn't changed. I just know more about you, now."

"Uruha…"

"Come to bed?"

This time, Uruha's voice wasn't a mere hopeful whisper. It was an invitation, without a shred of hesitation or apprehension.

Kai wasn't so confident, though. "How are you okay with this?"

Shrugging, Uruha gave Kai's hand a tug. "I like you." When Kai didn't move, Uruha leaned forward to kiss him. "I really, really like you," Uruha whispered. "Even if you are a vampire."

"You're totally weird, Uruha."

"Says the one who bites people and drinks their blood. Come on."

Kai was once again led to bed and pushed, gently, onto it. Uruha took care in removing Kai's trousers, and instead of lying next to Kai he settled himself atop Kai. Kai spread his legs wider to give Uruha more room and was rewarded with the feel of Uruha's cock rubbing against his own.

"You can't get away from me now, Kai," Uruha said with a smile.

"You should be more concerned with getting away, yourself."

"I'm not afraid," Uruha said, claiming Kai's lips in another delicious kiss, picking up where they'd left off before Kai put a stop to things.

It didn't take very long for both of them to once again be panting and whimpering and moaning, and even less time for Kai to be ultra-aware of the quickening of Uruha's heart and the pulsing of his blood. Kai couldn't help but to have misgivings about actually biting Uruha, but Uruha _did_ say he trusted Kai, and was willing to let Kai bite him, so Kai tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what Uruha was doing to his body.

He felt Uruha's fingers toying with his arse again, slipping between his cheeks and teasing his hole, and this time he felt a slickness that wasn't there before. He hadn't noticed Uruha taking time to get lube onto his fingers, and his brain stopped working anyway when he felt Uruha push a finger inside him.

Arousal spiked anew within him; he became impatient to feel a second finger. He curled a leg around Uruha's hips, pulling him closer, craving more physical contact. His moans grew louder and he started to wriggle beneath Uruha.

He urged Uruha on with touches and kisses and wordless vocalizations. He whined at the loss of fingers when Uruha pulled away, even if he knew it meant he'd soon be getting something even better. But it had been so, so long since he'd been properly fucked…

Pulling Uruha down for another kiss, Kai looped his arms around the back of Uruha's neck and squeezed his legs tighter around him. "Now," he growled softly, "fuck me now. I need it."

Uruha moaned. "God, Kai, do you know what it does to me when you talk like that?"

"I imagine it's better than what I'll do to you if you don't hurry up and fuck me."

The words seemed to have the effect Kai was going after; Uruha's eyes fluttered closed as a breath escaped his lips, and Kai couldn't help but to lean up to lick Uruha's bobbing adam's apple as the man swallowed hard. He dug his fingers into the back of Uruha's shoulder as he fought the urge to bite right then. "I want your cock," he growled, noting the fact that his words seemed to go straight towards fueling Uruha's arousal.

Uruha wasted no time in putting on a condom. Kai licked his lips, watching Uruha's hand gliding up and down his cock as he applied lube. He pulled his legs up and a part, baring himself to Uruha, and within moments he felt the head of Uruha's cock pushing into him.

Kai took several deep breaths to relax his body. It was far from his first time being fucked, but so many years had passed since the last time and it took his body longer to accept the intrusion than he remembered. But oh, did it feel good, the slow, gentle push, the slight burn of muscles clenching around Uruha's cock, the almost overwhelming sense of being filled…

He was so focused on the sensations Uruha was making him feel that he was unaware, at first, of the noises he was himself making. He was definitely not being quiet. He sucked in a breath when he felt Uruha withdraw, and when Uruha pushed back into him, it was with more force; one solid, forceful thrust, followed by a short exhaled breath.

Before Kai could clear his head enough to say anything coherent, Uruha was thrusting into him again. Where he was slow in withdrawing or pausing between motions, he pushed forward with confidence and purpose. A low, guttural moan escaped Kai's throat, then, and words were no longer needed.

Uruha's pace quickened and Kai's fingers scrabbled over Uruha's arms and shoulders, seeking a place to anchor himself and finding nothing more than hot, sweat-slicked skin. Kai's cock throbbed between them, sometimes bouncing enough to slap against his belly and send trembles along his limbs. He was distantly aware of the thunk of the lube falling from the bed and hitting the floor.

Licking his lips, Kai felt the sharp point of a fang lightly scrape his tongue. For once, he hadn't felt his fangs come out, too distracted by how good Uruha was making him feel. He grabbed Uruha's hair, holding the man's head still before kissing him, hard and hungry and demanding. Uruha's hips moved with more urgency, and before Uruha could become too far lost in the act, Kai wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Uruha and flipped them both over, reversing their positions. He grinned down at Uruha, not caring whether the man saw his sharp fangs or not, or was frightened by them or not, and started rolling his hips slowly.

Uruha trembled and moaned, and Kai felt his cock throb at the sight. He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes, focusing on how incredibly good it felt to have his arse filled again.

"Kai…"

The one word was full of tension. Kai looked down to see Uruha's eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted as he panted, and Kai thought Uruha looked like he was on the verge of orgasm. Before Uruha could come, though, Kai put his hands on Uruha's upper arms, pinning him down to the bed yet still giving himself access to Uruha's neck. He leaned closer, inhaling deeply the scent of Uruha, of his arousal and his vitality and the lust coursing through him. He gave one slow lick to the pulse point in Uruha's neck, opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

He felt Uruha go completely still beneath him as Uruha's body seized with the pain. Blood streamed into Kai's mouth where he bit into Uruha's jugular vein, and Kai drank eagerly. He felt a trickle escape the corner of his mouth and pulled back to lick it away before licking across the bite to Uruha's neck, and after the first swipe of his tongue he felt Uruha's hips thrust upwards, quickly followed by a second thrust. Uruha sucked in a breath as Kai licked over the bite again, releasing it slowly. The hitch in his breath and the thumping of his heart told Kai that Uruha had come.

Kai sat up again, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb and started rolling his hips again. When Uruha whimpered, Kai clenched around him.

"Oh, god Kai! Stop! I—ah—"

Kai only grinned, not stopping. "Oh no, Uruha. You wanted me in your bed. Now you have me, and I'm not stopping until I get to finish, too."

"Too much!" Uruha's fists were clenched. He tossed his head from side to side, clearly overwhelmed. But Kai kept moving, watching, savoring the taste of Uruha on his tongue. He took one of Uruha's hands and licked the inside of his wrist, nipping gently with his teeth, testing to see whether Uruha would pull away, afraid of repeating the experience, or if he'd let Kai continue.

Uruha suddenly pushed back against Kai and Kai found himself on his back, legs squeezing Uruha's hips as Uruha fucked him hard and fast. Uruha's intensity made Kai's head spin and all he could do was hold on and bite back his moans to keep from being obscenely loud.

He looped his arms around Uruha's neck again, pulling him closer, burying his face in the other side of Uruha's neck. Without even realizing it until after he'd done it, he bit Uruha again. This time Uruha didn't go still; instead, even while the tempo of his thrusts slowed slightly, the force behind the thrusts increased. Kai moaned as he fed, and after he'd pulled away and licked a few times across the bite, closing the wounds so Uruha wouldn't bleed to death, he felt Uruha's hand wrap around his cock and being stroking.

Kai's back arched. His moans were strangled to a thin whine as his cock pulsed between them, making a mess of Uruha's hand and his own stomach. Then he got a taste of his own medicine as Uruha continued to fuck him, aggressive in his thrusts. He no longer cared if he was being obscenely loud or not, and with Uruha continuing to pound into him, he wasn't even aware of how loud he'd become.

With one last, hard thrust, Uruha finally stilled and lowered himself on top of Kai, breathing hard. Kai managed to lift a hand to stroke Uruha's hair, and was surprised to hear a soft laugh bubble up from his own throat. He was also little surprised by the fact that Uruha didn't pull out right away, but decided it felt rather nice, so he didn't say anything about it.

After a few quiet minutes, the two of them just breathing and being close, Uruha moved to nuzzle Kai's neck.

"How are you?" Kai asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Tired," Uruha said. "Good. Amazing." He lifted his head to kiss Kai, a sweet, chaste kiss. "Happy that I finally got you here."

Kai couldn't help but to smile. "I didn't intend to bite you a second time, you know."

"It wasn't as scary the second time."

Kai tilted his head so he could better see Uruha's face. "You thought it was scary?"

"Terrifying," Uruha admitted. "I mean, you told me it would hurt, and tried to describe it… but it's not the sort of thing you can prepare yourself for, I guess."

"No, I suppose not."

"It hurt more than I thought it would, actually. I tried to imagine what it would be like, but it was nowhere near what I could imagine."

"Hm." Kai was finding it harder to follow Uruha's words – he was feeling pretty tired, himself.

After a while, Uruha added, "I liked it."

"Ah." _This is nice,_ Kai thought to himself, _falling asleep with Uruha in my arms. I could get used to this._ Then he shook himself. "Wait. What? You liked it?"

Uruha nodded, then shifted, wincing slightly as his soft, sensitive prick slipped free from Kai. He peeled off the condom, and Kai handed him a tissue from the box on the bedside table. "Is that weird?"

"I guess it's no weirder than wanting to be bitten in the first place."

Uruha just smiled again, kissed Kai one last time, and snuggled in to sleep. There were things Kai wanted to say – wanted to discuss with Uruha – but decided it could wait until morning.

 

 

Uruha was surprised to find that Kai was still asleep when he woke up. He looked over at the clock and saw that he'd only been asleep for a couple hours, so it wasn't so strange after all. He moved away a bit so he could look at Kai.

He'd wanted this for so long. Kai just had that certain something that Uruha found irresistible, something that Uruha couldn't quite put into words. It wasn't just that he found Kai incredibly attractive; there was something about Kai's personality that made Uruha want to spend more and more time with the man.

The glow from the street lamps outside softly illuminated Kai's face, and Uruha felt flutters in his belly at the chance to look at Kai's face, the soft curve of his nose and cheek bones, the way Kai's lips weren't quite closed as he slept, the smooth line of his jaw. Uruha wanted to reach out and touch Kai's face, but didn't want to wake him, so he kept his hand to himself.

He let his eyes wander down Kai's body. The blanket was pushed down to Kai's hips, leaving his chest bare. Even relaxed like this, Uruha could see the firm muscles of Kai's biceps – he was no longer the scrawny young man he used to be. How delicious would it be to trail his tongue along the subtle outlines of Kai's abs?

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Uruha was startled by the soft rasp of Kai's voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep," Kai said. "Not really."

"Because of the vampire thing?"

"Mmhm." Kai hadn't opened his eyes or moved other than to talk.

Feeling a little silly at being caught staring at Kai, Uruha settled back down, snuggling closer again.

"Since we're both awake, we should have a little talk, Uruha."

"Okay." Uruha pushed himself up on one elbow. "What about?"

Kai did open his eyes, then, and sat up. "You said you wanted this to be more than just sex, right?"

"That's right." Uruha smiled.

"You'll stop fucking Ruki, then. Right?"

Uruha hadn't thought about that, but it made sense to him. If he slept with Ruki now, he'd be cheating on Kai. "No more sex with Ruki," he confirmed. "Not when I get to have sex with you, and spend time with you. Were you worried about that?"

"No, not worried." Kai leaned close, and the look in his eyes made Uruha's pulse quicken. "But you're mine, now, and I don't like sharing."

"No sharing," Uruha said. He swallowed. His cock was starting to swell beneath the blanket. This was crazy! Kai made him come _twice_ , and his body wanted _more_?

"Good." Kai moved closer still, and Uruha felt like he was being hunted. "Next rule: if you're feeling weak, or dizzy, or anything, that means I put you in danger if I bite you. You have got to tell me if you feel any of these things, or if you feel unwell in any way. If you don't, I could hurt you, or kill you."

This was serious, for sure. Even though Kai said he could stop before he killed Uruha when feeding, Uruha hadn't thought about what several small feedings could do to him. "I promise, I'll tell you if I feel bad the moment I do."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Other than insanely turned on? Fine."

Kai laughed softly. "Good. Then I'll know when I have to go elsewhere for dinner." Uruha closed his eyes when Kai leaned in to kiss his neck. "But I also promise that it will be feeding only. I won't fuck any victims."

"That's… ah… that's good." It was so hard to think about serious things, now, with blood rushing into and filling his cock. "Kai… God, you've made me so horny again."

"I know." Uruha bit back a moan when he felt Kai's hand palm his cock, over the blanket. "You have an amazing cock, Uruha."

Sweet, polite Kai, saying such naughty words… it drove Uruha crazy when he heard them. "Can your arse take another beating?" he asked, playing along.

"Oh yes, Uruha. My arse can take it, I assure you."

"Are you going to bite me again?"

"Most definitely."

Uruha shivered. He hadn't lied when he said the first time Kai bit him was terrifying, or when he said the second bite wasn't quite as scary. It was the most intense pain he'd ever felt, like cracking both knees on sharp desk drawers at the same time, while also hitting your elbows on door frames just the right way to send tingling numbness spreading from fingertips to shoulders. As terrible as it was, though, when Kai's fangs first sank into his neck, Uruha couldn't deny that a twisting thread of pleasure, just as terrible in its intensity, sparked in his belly and spread throughout the rest of him.

It was a sensation he thought he'd never tire of, and one he wanted to experience again and again.

Kai did not disappoint him.


End file.
